In relatively small, high frequency applications, such as personal pagers and the like, a relatively small loop antenna is connected to a circuit on a board within such pager. As should be understood, such loop antenna receives pager signals broadcast from a remote source, and couples such received signals to the circuit on the board within the pager. Such loop antenna may also transmit signals from the circuit on the board to the remote source.
In previous devices, the ends of the loop antenna are soldered directly to the circuit board by hand, or else a pair of clips are soldered to the circuit board by hand and the loop antenna is mounted to the clips and is thereby electrically contacted to the circuit board. However, either hand soldering operation is slow and cumbersome and prone to human error. Accordingly, a need exists for an antenna connector that can be machine mounted on a board, and that the loop antenna can be machine-inserted.